


Hechizo

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gay, IronStrange, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Stephen había decidido realizar un hechizo con tal de saber quien era su alma gemela, simple curiosidad e impulsividad, pero el resultado sencillamente no lo esperaba.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 14





	Hechizo

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 7: Soulmates  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personajes: Stephen Strange, Tony Stark, Wong

Wong una vez le mencionó que existía un hechizo que te permitía identificar a tu alma gemela, pero tal hechizo solo funcionaba una vez y aunque te ayudara a encontrarla, nada garantizaban que fuesen a estar juntos. El destino no estaba precisamente escrito y lo que se hacía con una buena intención, bien podría resultar en un acto egoísta e incluso manipulador. 

Claro que un alma gemela no implicaba algo romántico necesariamente, se trataba sencillamente de una conexión espiritual que trascendía en el tiempo y permitía a dos seres conectarse de muchas maneras. Esto no limitaba a un romanticismo, también aplicaba a una relación de amigos, de hermanos, entre otras maneras. Al menos así lo entendía Stephen.

Y también el hecho de que emergiera en algo romántico no garantizaba que fuese duradero. Las personas estaban bastante confundidas con lo que un alma gemela implicaba, pero entonces ¿para qué quería saber quién era su alma gemela? Pues se suponía iba a tener beneficios mágicos, así que sí, era una razón bastante egoísta. 

Por un tiempo estuvo seguro de que si hacía el hechizo, este señalaría a Christine, con ella tenía una muy buena amistad, un lazo inquebrantable. Sin embargo, Wong le hizo una aclaratoria que no se esperaba y era que aquel hechizo si estaba ligado al amor, a una alma gemela romántica y que nadie más que esas dos personas serían capaces de ver el hechizo. Era absurdo ¿Por qué debía ser tan limitado? No quería estar al tanto de un romance, prefería simplemente olvidar ese tonto hechizo.

Entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho ahora? ¿Qué le impulsó exactamente a querer saberlo a esas alturas? No podía asegurar sus razones, quizás ni siquiera las tenía, quizás solo tenía curiosidad del resultado. Era patético, se había dejado llevar por un deseo infantil cuando tenía cosas más grandes de las que preocuparse como el hechicero supremo. 

—Si ya lo hiciste ¿Por qué no averiguarlo? —Fue el simple comentario de Wong. Ciertamente sí, ya lo había hecho así que ¿Qué más daba? 

Fue entonces que decidió seguir el hechizo, el cual se mostraba como múltiples mariposas amarillas hechas de energía. Lo peor de todo era que aquello le hizo caminar por, lo que sintió, como toda Nueva York ¿A dónde exactamente pretendía llevarle? ¿A Wisconsin quizás? No, sabía que no iría tan lejos, algo se lo decía y, de estar en otro lado del mundo, habría podido viajar mediante el templo.

Su caminata no fue tan pesada en realidad, pudo distraerse un rato y no pensar en amenazas interdimesionales. Por un instante consideró pedir un taxi, pero ¿Qué diría exactamente? Nadie más que él podía ver el hechizo y no había manera de guiar a un taxista de esa forma. Consideró dejar de avanzar cuando la noche finalmente cayó, no estaba yendo a ningún lado. 

—No esperaba verte por aquí, no cuando dijiste que no te interesaba unirte a los Vengadores —encontrarse con Tony Stark no tenía nada de novedoso en realidad, ya se habían topado muchas veces desde los eventos contra Thanos.   
—Solo estaba caminando, despejaba la mente —respondió vagamente, no tenía que darle razones de lo que hacía, aunque Stark siempre resultaba algo entrometido, siempre preguntándole por lo que hacía y demás, burlándose de s dotes como mago.  
—¿Y para eso tienes que hacer tus trucos mágicos también? ¿Vas presumiendo acaso?

Strange abrió sus ojos de un todo, quedándose mudo por unos largos segundos ¿Stark estaba viendo su hechizo? ¿Podía ver las mariposas? No podía creerlo ¿era acaso…? ¡No! ¡Era absurdo! Mierda, eso era una locura.

—¿Hola? No estás viendo futuros alternos ¿o sí? —La voz del hombre de hierro le trajo de vuelta a la realidad—¿No quieres entrar a la torre y comer algo? A Bruce seguro le alegrara verte…  
—Ah, no, no, tengo que regresar al templo —negó a pesar de no salir de su asombro aun. No veía que eso fuera posible, no tenía el mas mínimo de los sentidos, dudaba que ellos pudieran tener esa clase de relación, lo único que tenían eran conversaciones ocasionales.  
—Que aburrido eres, Strange —se quejó Tony antes resoplar un poco—¿Sabes qué? Mañana pasare por su dichoso santuario y te llevaré a comer algo, un par de hamburguesas y no podrás decir que no porque te sacaré a rastras si hace falta —sentenció, no dando tiempo al más alto que dijera algo—. Salúdame a Wong...

Después de que Stark entrara a la torre, la cual volvió a ser la base de los Vengadores tras la destrucción de su base, Stephen simplemente le vio irse, seguido de las mariposas de energía que pronto desaparecieron, ya habían cumplido su cometido. Sintió sus mejillas algo calientes, quedándose estático en su lugar un par de minutos antes de comenzar a avanzar de regreso al santuario.

¿Tony Star le había invitado a salir? No sabía que decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si confiar en el mentado hechizo ¿era su alma gemela? Nunca había visto a Tony como algo más que un compañero de trabajo, quizás. Todo aquello era un poco conveniente, que el hechizo solo le guiara hasta allí y luego eso sucediera.

¿Qué le diría Ancestral en una situación así? Suponía que solo quedaba ver qué sucedería y que se sorprendiera con los resultados.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLAS! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia parte de mis retos de octubre (que seguro acabo el otro año jajaja), esta vez me fui por una de mis ships favoritas del MCU. Obviamente hice una especie de AU donde Tony no murió y no está casado con Pepper jaja, me inspire con un fanart que vi. Nos vemos en otro one.


End file.
